Moonlight Shadow
by Candied
Summary: He walked into the kitchen and dropped his back. Who are you, and why are you eating my sandwich? he halfyelled, halfcomlpained. Roxas tossed his bag to the side. Dude, you forgot Riku? [AU] [Yaoi] [SoraxRiku] [AxelxRoxas] [R&R] [Lemonlime later]
1. Prologue

**Moonlight Shadow**

By Candied

Author's note: I was so excited about the sucess of S!CK, I can't even begin to explain! I'm so sorry it had to end, but I hope to make it up by writing this new story, as I'm sure you'll love it. I hope to see my old reviewers as well as some new ones, and I have faith that this story will be just as much of a success!

Diclaimer: Kingdom Hearts... fill me with the power of darkness!!!! Eh, didn't work. I still have no legal owner ship to KH or anyone/thing in it.

Side note: Ok, I'm not Christain, I actually have a Native American background so immagine how little I know on the subject. Yeeeeaaaah. Anyway, I thought it was an interesting concept and do not mean to offend anyone with the fact that this fic touches on religion. It's not really that religious, so it shouldn't be a problem. Just don't flame me or anything, because that's not the main story line and you can overlook it. Also, this is BOY LOVE. If you don't like that, go read something else.

Prologue

Religion is such a controversial subject, but also one that I know a lot about. I'm not here to preach it to you, however, I'm just here to tell a story.

To tell you this story, I will have to start at the begginning of what seemed to be my tragic end. Turns out though, that it was neither tragic nor an end, but you'll find out about that later.

I suppose I shall have to explain things as I go, for I fear it would take forever to explain it all in one sitting. So, sit down and get comfortable. This is a rather long tale.

To start, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Riku and I am an archangel, commiting to serving God in Her holy wars.

Yes, I said "Her", but I will get to that later.

When most people hear the term "Angel" they think of a blonde-haired winged being with a halo, sitting on a cloud playing the harp.

Well, alright, some angels have blonde hair, and we do have feathery white wings, but not all of us are sweet little creatures watching over you.

I am classified as an Arch Angel, as I previously mentioned, which is the highest rank any of us could hope for. We are the Holy Warriors, created for the sole purpose of battling against evil, and especially for keeping Lucifer in line.

I was good at my job, descended from the foremost cold-hearted demon slayer. Now that I think of it, it was probably that which lead me to where I am today.

On the day in which I shall begin, I was summoned by God into her chambers to speak to Her and Her 'voice'.

I'm sure you have all heard of "The Voice of God", but in case you haven't, I will explain it to you now.

The Voice of God is a male angel named Xemnas, who is occasionally used to communicate with you humans, because God's voice is so high a pitch, that the human ear cannot hear it.

Ever wonder why when you pray, God never answers back to you? That's why. You wouldn't be able to hear Her anyway!

I said I would explain the whole "She" thing, didn't I? Well, that ties into this as well.

If I may be frank, no one up here ever said that God was a man. It was you humans that came to that conclusion.

You see, everyone that has ever been contacted by The Voice of God takes it all too seriously. They thought they were actually talking to God, and because the voice was male, they assumed that She was too!

A very simple misundertanding, really, but she doesn't hold it against the human race or anything. She is actually a very sweet girl.

Now, where were we? Ah yes. I was summoned to meet with God and Her Voice.

The air in Heaven is sweet and warm, and almost tastes like buttermints. I was walking through God's Castle, on my way to her chambers.

The light that came through the windows made my silver locks sparkle, and I grinnned upon seeing the angel children playing outside.

When I came to to large doors that separated me from my summoners, I knocked, awaiting a responce.

"Come in, my child," I heard a sweet female voice say, and I entered.

I walked over to where God was sitting on a white table, Her voice- Xemnas as I will now refer to him-, standing by her side.

I lowered myself to one knee, and bowed my head to Her, silver armor shining in the light of the room.

"You beckoned for me, my leige?" I asked, before raising my head to look at Her.

God has the appearance of a young girl with soft blonde hair brushed over one shoulder, and peircing blue eyes.

She often dresses in a casual white dress and sandles, and always has a sketch pad on hand.

She moved to me, and took my hand, coaxing me into an up-right postition.

"Stand up, my son, we have much to talk about."

She put her hands together and smiled warmly at me.

Xemnas then approached me.

"Arch Angel Riku," he began, "You have fought valiently in the name of God for many centuries now, slaying every demon that has crossed your path."

"Thank you," I replied.

"I am not finished. You, like your father, have shown no compassion for those you slay, becoming a merciless warrior."

"Is something wrong?" I asked, looking to my Lady.

"Riku, you have forgotten to show mercy. Remember what happened to your father? He is a dark angel now."

"One must fight bravely to best serve You, my God, I have done only what I felt nessesary to protect and honor your Law."

Xemnas sighed. "The point is, Riku, you have been demoted to the title Guardian Angel until further notice."

"I've been... Demoted?" I repeated, looking into God's eyes hoping She would say it wasn't so.

God touched the air beside Her, and it became a bubble, but was much like a video screen from your world.

Inside it, I saw a cheerful-looking boy with wildly spike chocolate locks and deep ocean eyes. He seemed to be having a good time with a group of what must have been his friends.

"His name is Sora, and from now on you will be his guardian," God explained, "You will be sent down to earth in the disquise of a human, to watch over and protect this boy."

I sighed, but was powerless to God's will. "Yes, my Mother."

God took out Her sketch pad and pencil, flipping to the page where She had drawn me.

God's sketch pas was like a detailed record of The Worlds and their history, everything that existed was a drawing in that book. You, me, your friends, even your dog and the chair you sit on were created because she drew it in there.

She lightly brushed her eraser over my white wings, until they were barely noticible lines on the paper, and my actual wings in turn became invisible.

She smiled at me, and kissed my cheek. "There, my child, now you will not be discovered."

Xemnas took this as his cue to explain the laws and rules that went along with me going to earth, as well as key points of my disquise. It was all routine and very boring, so I'll leave that part out.

"Do I have to eat food and sleep like humans too?"

"Yes, anything else?"

"No, I'll be on my way."

I arrived on Earth and scoffed. The air was thick and bitter, and I was dressed in human clothes. They made my skin itch, because they were so used to my armor.

I stood infront of the door to a house, with suitcases at my sides which I assumed were filled with more clothes and humanly belongings.

I felt something harn in my hand, and opened it to see a set of keys with a little cross keychain. I then noticed a white car in the driveway as well as another, but I knew the white one with a little horse on the uh... metal thing in front between the lights was mine.

I sighed. The last thing I wanted to do was take care of some kid I didn't know.

However, I sucked it up, and knocked on the door.

When it opened I was greeted by a cheerful woman with brown eyes and long dark brown locks.

"Oh, Riku! I haven't seen you since you were just a boy," she said, moving to the side so I could enter.

"It's nice to see you, Mrs. Strife." I replied with a grin. It was hard to fake it, but I knew I had to. I grabbed my bags and entered.

"Just call me Tifa. Sora's not home yet, but you can go ahead and put your bags in his room." She lead me to our destination.

There were three bed, one obviously new, and many pictures of Sora and a blonde-haired kid with friends. There was a TV, a desk, a computer, and various video games scattered about the room.

"Your bed is the one on the left," she explained, and I rested my things on top of it.

"Thank you, for everything." I said to Tifa with a soft smile.

"It's nothing, Riku. Welcome to the Destiny Islands."

"Thanks, Tifa."

"Sora should be home any second, and I have to finish some laundry, so feel free to help yourself to the fridge.

I nodded, and made my way to the kitchen, deciding to try this food stuff that humans raved about. I found myself something called a sandwich, and took a bite.

It was strange at first, but after a moment the flavor enticed my senses.

"We're home!" said a yong male voice as I heard the door close. "Who's here?"

He walked into the kitchen and dropped his back. "Who are you, and why are you eating my sandwich!?" he half-yelled, half-comlpained.

A blonde boy scurried in to see the comotion, and Tifa came running out from the laundry room.

"Sora, honey, that's your cousin Riku, remember?"

The boy in my charge looked at her blankly. "I don't have any cousins!"

The boy who I later found out was named Roxas tossed his bag to the side. "Dude, you forgot Riku?"

Great, God had affected everyone's memories but Sora's. Why did they so love to torment me?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In a little corner of Hell, I stood with a look of annoyance on my face, agrivated that my soul-torturing had been interrupted.

"They are showing us up, Axel! I simply won't allow it! You are to go up there, and befriend that blonde brother of his. Worm your way into his trust and **wreak havok**! Use any means nessesary!"

"What is it with you and always having to one-up the almighty? It was eons ago. Can't you just move on?"

"That angel just made Earth a little more heavenly! We cannot just let it go! I want you to leave this instant, do you hear me?!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I rolled my eyes. Satan was so tempermental. So there was a new angel on earth, who cares? So he was supposedly a great warrior, what did that matter to me? It didn't, that's what.

So, I was forced to go to that cold... cold place, and move in to the house next to the blonde's. I walked over to the house, and deicided to introduce myself. Worm my way in, or what have you. Boring, either way.

I knocked, dreading the whole thing. Said blonde answered, and I stared at him for a good long time.

The blonde gave me a once-over, and I was almost alarmed by his short stature. Were all humans this puny?

"Well?" he asked, looking even more irritated than I.

"I'm Axel, I just moved in next door."

"Okay, well, you can come in if you think you'll survive to commotion. I think my brother has amnesia."

I stepped in, and saw a silver-haired creature standing in the kitchen. He was the angel, no doubt, and I had to fight the urge to set him on fire right then and there.

Satan is such an asshole.

------------------------------

Author's note: Sorry I made Axel's so short, but I was afraid to repeat Riku's in a darker version. Anyway, this is the only part of the story that will be in first person, for the rest will be in third. Review and let me know if I should continue!!!!


	2. The Madness

**Moonlight Shadow**

By Candied

Author's note: Okay, so here's chapter one. I wrote it like four times, unable to decide how to begin this story. This is what I came up with though, so I hope you'll enjoy it. There is so much more that is going to happen with this, I didn't know where to start. XD Anyway, sorry if this is a little jumping around-ish, I couldn't find another way to do it. So here ya go, enjoy.

Chapter one: The Madness

The sunset was fading in the distance and shed its pale glow on the small city on the Destiny Islands, where Roxas was walking down the street with Axel. He was dragging his feet, unhappy about the 'Grand Tour' his mother insisted that he take the taller boy on. They had been nearly everywhere. Everywhere, that is, but the play island. They walked to the beach now, to get a boat, before rowing down to the island and leaving the boat at the small dock. They were the only two there.

"We used to play here when we were kids. We all built this, and came here every day. As we got older, though, we stopped coming here as often. We grew up, I guess. We still come once in a while, to go swimming and stuff." Roxas explained, kicking the sand idly with a shoe, remembering the games they used to play.

"How old are you, anyway?" Axel plopped himself down on the sand, a little tired from walking all around the city. He was more accustomed to willing himself to the different areas of hell, and thought this whole walking thing was over-rated.

"Sixteen."

"Damn, kid. You're young."

Roxas sat down beside the other boy, and looked at him questioningly. "Well how old are you then?"

"Nine-hundred and eighteen."

"Riiight."

"I look good for my age, huh?" He brushed a hand through his wild red mane, and gave a teasing wink to his company.

"I'm just going to guess that you're eighteen then."

They sat in silence for a moment, watching the waves crash onto the sand just beyond their feet. The sun was going down, but neither seemed to care or mind. Axel layed down on the sand, watching the sky before he interrupted their silence.

"So, tell me about your cousin."

"Don't know much about him, really. He just moved in yesterday, and the last time I saw him was when I was a kid."

"I see. So what do you do for fun?"

"I like music a lot, so I like to go to concerts. That's kinda something I picked up from my older brother, Demyx. Other than that, I guess I just hang out with my friends."

"You ever stolen anything?"

"What? No! What the hell kind of question is that!?"

Axel rolled over to look at the blonde boy he had taken aback by his question, with a small smirk on his lips. "Dunno. Some people do it for the thrill."

"People like you?"

Axel sat up, and pulled an object from his pocket, spinning it with his finger.

"Hey," Roxas said, trying to grab at the object, "Those are my keys!"

The man like fire laughed, putting it just out of Roxas' reach. "Sorry, man, sticky fingers." After another moment of teasing, he finally tossed the keys to the blonde.

"You didn't even notice."

"You've got skills, but I'm not so sure that's a good thing." The younger stuffed the keys into his pocket, raising an eyebrow at the other.

"Oh, I've got pleanty of skills. I know, what do you say we go find a car to take on a joy ride?"

"You have got to be the craziest person I've ever met."

-----------------------

After dinner, Sora and Riku sat in their bedroom, playing videogames. Sora was winning for what must have been the umpteen millionth time that night, and Riku sighed as the screen of the TV told him he had died again.

"If this had anything to do with actual fighting skills, I'd be whipping your ass." The silver haired boy said as he rolled his eyes.

"Why's that? Did you get into a lot of fights back home?" Sora asked, putting down his controller.

Would now be a good time for Riku to tell Sora who he really was? He could _only_ tell Sora, and they _were _alone.

"Well, yeah. I was a warrior where I come from. Before I came here, that is."

"What, you mean like in a gang?" The boy's blue eyes were wide, thinking that his cousin was a convict or something.

The older boy sighed. "No, Sora. Actually... we're not cousins at all. I think you should know-"

"I knew it!" he stood up, pointing a finger accusingly. "You may have fooled the others, but you can't get past me so spill it!"

"I was about to, before you interrupted."

"Oh." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry..."

"Anyway," he rested his back against the bed, and crossed his arms. "I'm actually an angel, sent here to watch over you. That's why your family thinks I'm your cousin. It's a cover. You can't tell anyone else, though, it's against the rules. I'll have to be assigned to someone else."

The brunette laughed, shaking his head. "You have some immagination, Riku."

"It's the truth."

"Then where are your wings?"

Riku rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "It's a cover. I can't have my wings all visible if I'm trying to be secretive about who I am."

"I don't believe you."

"Touch my hand, and close your eyes. You'll see." he offered his hand, and Sora touched the pale skin, before closing his eyes.

Under his eyelids, he saw Riku sitting before him in his brilliant silver armor, his white feathery wings glistening with light. When he opened his eyes, he looked to the aqua-eyed boy in disbelief.

"Riku..."

What he had seen in his mind's eye had been so beautiful, he couldn't describe it. It was like looking into the other side's blindingly beautiful oblivion, something a mortal could not simply describe.

"Need more proof?" the angel asked.

Sora shook his head, mouth agape. "But... why are you my angel?"

"I guess you just needed some help along the way."

----------------------------------

Roxas clung to the seat of the car he and Axel sat in, eyes wide and looking at the speedometer. "We're going too fast!" he cried, before turning his ocean eyes to the maniac driving the stolen vehicle.

"Nah, we're just having fun!"

Roxas couldn't believe he had been talked into this. All his life, he had been a good kid. Not the best, but he stayed in line for the most part. He'd never done anything illegal, anyway. Now, though, this was a FELONY!

"Axel, stop the car! This isn't fun! I want to go home!"

"Home it is, then!" He turned down a street, heading in the direction of his house. They came to an abrupt stop a block away from the house, however, when Axel misjudged the distance between the front bumper and a lightpole. He laughed maniacally, and unbuckled his seatbelt as Roxas flew open the door and started to run towards home.

The demon quickly followed, even getting ahead of Roxas because of his long legs. They ran to the house, up the stairs, and into Roxas' room, ruining any conversation Riku and Sora could have been having as Roxas slammed the door behind him. Axel sat down on the bed, and almost keeled over laughing. "You should have seen your face," he laughed out, "You looked like you were going to pee your pants!"

"You're fucking _insane_ Axel! FUCKING _INSANE_!"

The other two boys stared at them, clueless.

"Eh, you're just a scaredy cat! That was awesome!"

The blonde's fists clenched together, angry at the other for almost getting him killed. "Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you had had enough oxygen at birth!?"

The other just chuckled some more, "Come on, can't you just immagine that person's face when they find out their car was stolen and _totaled_?!"

"What!?" Sora stood up, looking to his brother with a furrowed brow. "You did _what_!?" Never in his life had Sora ever thought his brother would do such a thing. He was too angry, though, to see Riku's odd looks at the red-haired demon.

"It wasn't my idea!" Roxas said, thouroughly disturbed that he had done it as well.

But his younger twin simply crossed his arms shaking his head. "Well what happens when you get _caught_?"

The skin on the blonde's face looked like paper as all the blood in it left. "Y-you're not going to tell dad are you?"

The door opened, and a blonde man with spikey hair and chisled features stood there, looking at his two sons. "Tell me _what_ exactly?"

Riku stood up, deciding to intervene. Wait... he knew this guy from somwhere. "Hey, Uncle Cloud!"

The man turned to Riku, his eyes showing a strange emotion when he saw the silver locks. "Oh... Riku, you're here." His eyes turned away, and seemed to have a strange, fearful expression on his face.

"Yeah, I got here this afternoon. It's nice to see you again." Where in the world did he know this man from?

"Thats... good. I have some stuff to do. You boys be good."

He promptly left, not willing to take another look at the silver-haired boy.

Roxas and Sora raised an eyebrow at the place their father just stood at, before turning to look at eachother once more.

"I can't believe you _stole a car..._" Sora hissed under his breath.

"I told you, it wasn't my fault!"

"You are going to be in so much shit when dad and mom find out."

Riku looked to Axel, and then to Roxas. "Perhaps you should more wisely choose who you decide to make friends with."

The red head sat up, glaring at the other. "You keep your goody-two shoes halo-wearing ass out of this!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Uh... come on, Axel. Maybe we should uh... go downstairs."

Axel had come to wreak havock, and that was exactly what he planned on doing. He had pleanty of ideas aprking up in his evil little mind, all in a plot against the angelic intruder. All he had to do was get on Roxas' good side, and then get Roxas onto his evil side. Soon, very soon, he would have the blonde wrapped around his finger to do his bidding, and Sora and his angel wouldn't know what hit them.

Ending notes: Yay! The plot starts to come out. Anywho, I lied before when I said that there wouldn't be any more first-person, because there will be. Maybe next chapter, I dunno. So now that you've read it, please review! I'll love you long time. Oh yeah, and if you don't, the yaoi will take much much longer to come! So review!


	3. The Dark Side Has Cookies

**Moonlight Shadow**

By Candied

Author's note: Chapter two! Okay, so we get a little further along in the plot, and find out interesting things about our characters. Fun, ya? Anywho, this chapter has a lot to do with Axel mainly, so all you Axel fangirls like me can stand up and cheer. XD

Candied::Dances around Axel, singing:: I like cigarettes, and that's no gag, but you'll always be my favorite fag!

Axel::GLARE OF DOOM:: I'm bi... . 

Chapter two: The Dark Side Has Cookies

"Fingerprints, Axel-" Roxas hissed, trying his best to be quiet, "They could have our fingerprints!"

The blonde and the redhead were sitting in the Strife livingroom, Axel chuckling softly to himself, obviously not worried about the stolen car incident. Everyone else had gone to sleep, but Roxas still tried in vain to stress to Axel the seriousness of the situation in the very dark living room they sat in. There was only one light on, in the effort to let sleeping dogs lie, as it were.

"Fingerprints?" Axel asked, raising a brilliant red eyebrow. The smirk still did not leave his face.

"Yes, _fingerprints_ asshole! They dust for them to find out who did it! They grab your hand-" Roxas reached out his hand to demonstrate, taking Axel's hand in his own. He never got to finish his sentence. His eyes widened and he snapped his hand back.

"Owwwww! FUCK!" he cried out, clutching the burnt hand with his other, rocking a little on his seat. "What the fuck dude?! Your hands are like fire!"

Scratching his head softly, Axel looked sheepishly at the floor. "Oh, heh, yeah. _That_. I'm uh... not you're average guy."

"No fucking shit! I think I'm getting blisters!" Tears stung at the younger boy's eyes, and he looked at his red flesh in awe. How the hell did Axel's body **burn** him?

"Yeah, about that- I'm kinda, uh, pyro-kinetic."

"Pyro-whatic?"

"Kinetic. I can creat fire at will. It affects my body heat."

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the other boy. "How does your blood not _boil_?"

_Why, because he's a demon, of course!_

"Uh... doctors don't really know." _Very slick, Axel._

Out of his hoodie (which was layered over a sweater, two t-shirts, and a wife beater because this place was **cold**) he pulled a pair of leather gloves, slipping them over his hands. "I forgot that I had to keep my hand covered. Of course, I didn't think you'd be wanting to hold them." What a mischievious wink this man had.

Roxas sneered. "Yeah, right. Anyway, keep those things covered from now on. And the rest of you for that matter, I don't feel like being the extra-crispy special, okay?"

The other shook his head, smiling a little. Wait, was he actually feeling bad that he had burnt the younger boy? "Actually, it's mostly my hands. The rest of my body is pretty hot, in more ways than one," he winked, "but my hands are the only part of me hot enough to actually burn you." It was true, and more specifically his palms, because that is where the energy flows the most.

"Right, well I'll keep that noted then."

Roxas let go of his hand, and saw that the burn mark was slowly fading away. This guy was **so** weird. He stole cars, and had flesh you could cook an egg on! Not to mention that weird thing he said before abou Riku...

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call my cousin a 'halo-wearing-ass'?"

"Oh, I just uh... I can tell that he's a straight-edge goodie two shoes is all. I figure we're not going to get along too well. Kinda a conflict of intrest."

"What, exactly, is your intrest?"

"To have fun. When I met you, I could see that you were the kind of person who needed a guy like me to teach you how to have fun."

"Is that so?"

"Like when you freaked about the car thing. You ever been convicted?"

"No." He replied with a complementary glare.

"Good, then they don't have either of our fingerprints."

Roxas was about to retort but stopped and sighed, knowing Axel was right. "That's true..."

"So no worries, then, right?"

"I guess not."

"Listen, I should go home so you can call your girlfriend before you sleep or whatever."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

A laugh emerged from the blonde's lips. "Nah, man. That's my brother Demyx's game."

Really? So Blondie was his for the taking, eh? Axel couldn't deny being attracted to the kid. He may be a bit of a wimp, but he definately had spunk, and spunk was something Axel liked. It was as uncontrollable as a flurry of dancing flames. Enticing.

"Alright, guess I'll come over tomorrow then. It's a Saturday, right? No school."

"I guess I'll see you then."

They said their goodbyes, and Axel was out the door. Roxas stood there, stairing at the closed entrance for a moment, still trying to fully take in the essence of this strange red haired demon he had befriended.

Perhaps it wasn't abnormal to want some extra flare in everyday life, and it was tempting the blonde in a way he couldn't decribe. As scared as he was, the thrill in the grand theft auto still ran through his veins, and he had felt so alive. He had put everything on the line for a moment of rebellion against the system, and y'know what? He liked it in some sick, twisted way. A smile was creeping across his pink lips, one he was unable to hide.

Perhaps he would let these adventures with Axel continue for a little while. Not forever, of course, but hey- what's life without taking a few risks?

The blonde had no idea what he was getting himself into, and knew that if he told his friends, they would all but disown him.

Everything about the red head was mysterious and dangerous. From the way he dressed like a complete male dominatrix freak guy what with the spikes and collars, to the way he lived life on the edge. Something about him was dreadfully enticing to the younger boy, calling his person to the man like fire.

When Roxas realized he had spent the entire course of seven and a half minutes staring at the door and thinking about Axel, a blush crept over his face, and he ran up into the bedroom to go to sleep.

-------------------------------------

The next morning, Riku and Sora awoke before Roxas, and decided to leave him to sleep as they went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, boys!" Tifa chirped, plopping down two plates heaping with food onto the table, smiling grandly at two out 'her' four boys.

Hearing them come down the stairs, Cloud stuck his face in the morning newspaper, not chancing a glance at either of the boys.

Riku still could not recall where he had met Sora's father- who, by the way, was avoiding him like the plague.

"Morning!" the two replied, sitting down to the food.

"What a breakfast," Riku noted, smiling at the only femme, "You didn't have to do all this!"

"Of course I did! I have to make sure my boys are well fed, so they can grow up to be big and strong like their father!"

"-And their mother." Cloud added from behind his newspaper, at the fact that Tifa could probably kick any ass currently in the kitchen, perhaps even the town.

Tifa giggled warmly, and ruffled the only thing visible over the newspaper- Cloud's brilliantly blonde spikes that he had so generously passed on to the older of the two twins.

"So what will you two be up to today?"

"I was hoping to take Riku down to the boardwalk for some good, old-fashioned Destiny Island fun!" Sora replied his smile almost blinding everyone but Cloud, who couldn't see it.

"Are you going to take Roxie?"

The two boys snorted at the nickname. "Nah, I think he's going to be hanging out with that Axel kid again."

"Oh yes. He seems charming, doesn't he?"

Riku sneered. "Yeah... _charming_..."

After breakfast, the two left with hugs from Tifa and a wave over the paper from Cloud to the boardwalk.

They got on the ferris wheel at Sora's request, as the brunette's curiosity got the best of him.

"What's your beef with Axel, dude?"

"Oh, uh... I don't know. He just, doesn't seem like someone Roxas should hang out with." He couldn't tell Sora the truth about Axel, it was against the rules of this whole thing. He couldn't intervene in any way other than suggestions and help when asked for.

"Why's that?"

"Just seems like bad news. Anyway, what's up with your dad not looking at me?"

Sora smiled sheepishly, a little embarrased for his father. "Well, actually it's your hair. Well, a lot about how you look. I don't know the whole story, but I know my dad was a soldier once, and he fought a really hard battle against this guy who looked a lot like you. He doesn't ever talk about it, but I've heard stories from my parents' friends about all the hard fights they went through. The world's not like that anymore, but it's still interesting to hear about all the monsters and battles and stuff."

Riku sighed, still not understanding. "Well, okay. But I think there's more to it than that. I'll have to do the digging myself, I guess."

"I guess."

---------------------------

Roxas slowly started to regain conciousness as he felt something warm going trough his hair, making his scalp tingle in the most pleasant way. He lingered in that place between sleep and conciousness for a moment, before deciding to open his eyes to view the creator of this pleasure.

His brilliant blue eyes blinked a few times, before resting on a man with chisled features, neon green eyes, and triangular tatooes just under those emerald orbs. They widened, and he snapped himself up, pressing into the wall beside him.

Axel laughed in his amusement at Roxas' expression, and shook his head. "Morning, sunshine."

The blonde sighed in relief, letting the adenaline settle down. "Dude, don't do that. You scared the hell out of me."

"Not all of it, I'm sure."

"What?"

"Nevermind. We're going out today to a concert I want you to see." He stood up, and ran a hand through his red locks in that -you-know-I'm-sexy- way people do, before looking down at the boy dressed only in boxers. "By the way, I brought some clothes for you that won't make me feel like a pansy for being around you. Get dressed, I'll be waiting downstairs."

Concert? Well, that explained the goth gear Axel had chosen to deck himself out in. Bondage pants, a leather spiked collar, black button-up, strange chakram necklace, and some bracers to be more descriptive. Looking toward the corner of his bed, he saw a similar set of clothes layed out for him, but all smaller and slightly less- what's the word? Frightening?

The blonde dressed, and looked in the mirror. Only one word came to his mind to describe how he looked - cool. He suddenly felt like a bad-ass, though he knew it was only the clothes. He went downstairs, and headed out with Axel for another day of mischief.

Driving down the highway at eighty miles an hour, music blasted from the stereo of the car. It was a black Firebird with red racing stripes.

Over the music, Roxas decided to be the first one to speak since they had lift the house. "Who are we going to see?"

"MSI."

"Who?"

"Mindless Self Indulgence. Some crazy shit dude, you'll love it. Then we're going to a kick ass party I heard about to get wasted!" His voice was full of enthusiasm, followed by a happy cackle of sorts.

"You mean... drunk?"

"Unless you want drugs."

"N-no!"

Axel smirked. Yeah, this boy would be putty in his fingers in no time, and a valuable weapon against that pesky angel. All Axel had to do was show him the glory and fun of the 'dark side'. Easiest thing ever, right? Darkness has always tempted the hearts of humans.

Ending notes: Woohoo! Concert! Oh yes, there will be mischief! Mwahaha! X3 Anyway, I really hope you guys are liking this story so far. I know I have a lot to live up to now, what with the success of S!CK (10,000+ hits! Thanks everyone! ) so let me know whatcha think guys. I'm holding this chocolate bunny hostage! I will EAT it if you don't review!!!!

Choco Buny: D':


	4. Hell Fire

**Moonlight Shadow**

By Candied

Author's note: I'm sorry for not having this up sooner, I actually had it written two days ago on paper, but have been too busy to type it up and post it. My deepest apologies.

On another note, this chapter will not have Sora or Riku in it, but the next one will. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten them, it was just that this chapter is important to Roxas' side of the story and so it is completely focused on that.

Chapter 3: Hell Fire

Roxas and Axel walked into the hall where the concert was being held, the music instantly sweeping over them and pounding through their bodies. Innocent blue eyes glanced around the place in awe, taking in the scene before them. There were dancers in the crowd, brightly colored lights, loud music booming through speakers, and some strangely dressed characters on the stage.

A gloved hand wrapped itself around the blonde's wrist, pulling him into the mass of people at the wild concert and snapping him from his daze. The touch was hot, though not burning, the warmth resonating through the boy's frame.

"Close your mouth," Axel spoke to him over the song, "You look like an idiot."

The blonde glared slightly at the older boy before smiling at the strange atmosphere around him. The people were dressed similar to the way he was, but there seemed to be a mutual feeling of enjoyment understood by the mass.

This was something he had never suspected of this culture, never having been a part of it. Viewing the "gothic" or "industrial" culture from the outside lead you to think it was purely morbid or full of hate. Being here though, Roxas could see that there was so much more to it than he had initially thought.

Ther lyrics to the current song were a little difficult for the younger boy to make out at first, but he was certain he had heard the words "Ultra Sex." He laughed as Axel pulled him deeper into the crowd, letting himself enjoy the unity of the people around him.

Axel lead his companion closer to the stage with much shoving, squeezing, and stumbling involved. The poeple were packed together like a thousand sardines in a can, and Roxas coughed a little at the scent of the people's sweat combining as they danced so closely together.

Still, it was not enough to keep him from enjoying himself. He danced with Axel and the others around them in time with the music, until he as just another one of the sweating bodies, moving with the crowd.

When the show was over, Axel dragged Roxas outside, the night air feeling like ice against their wet skin. The blonde stretched out his arms and laughed, letting the crisp air drain the heat from his body.

"I see why you like concerts,: the blonde said, "There's no way you could be cold in there."

"Exactly," the red-head replied walking towards his car. The younger boy followed, and when they found the parking spot Axel pulled something from the glove compartment, tossing it to Roxas. It was a can of Axe with an 'L' written at the end of it in silver sharpie. "Spray that on you, so you don't stink up my car or the party."

Roxas chuckled before he complied, dousing himself with a nice amount of deodorant and tossing it back to Axel who did the same.

"Alright, now get in. Tonight, we party like demons!"

The two got in the car, and Roxas became restless. The concert had been so thrilling, so absolutely new to him, that he was pumped up and ready to go. He was excited to tell his friends about the experience, but thinking about it now, he wasn't sure how they would react. Hayner would be interested of course, but Namine, Pence, and Ollette... he wasn't so sure. He wasn't going to let this destroy his good mood though, of course.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Axel asked as he drove, breaking their silence. Roxas laughed at the smear of black lipstick on the older boy's face, courtesy of a girl he had danced with earlier.

"Nothing." Somehow, even with the sweat all over him and the fact that he looked like a train wreck, Roxas found him somewhat... appealing. He had to shake his head to get the thought out. Where did that come from?

"Whatever. The party's not far from here, so try to make yourself presentable." He chanced a glance away from the road to look at his passenger. He looked sticky, perhaps slippery. A perfect specimen of an attrative young male with 'Axel' written all over him. How badly the older boy wanted o steal the blonde's precious flower, plucking off every single petal with euphoric lust.

"Okay, but in that case, you should probably wipe your lips," the blonde replied with a chuckle.

When they arrived, the two sat in the car a moment, fixing their mussed hair and making an attempt to dry their wet faces with their sleeves.

They entered and found that the members of this party were walking around, chatting, and all with plastic cups containing alcoholic beverages. Some were playing various drinking games, obviously already liquored up. Axel got a beer for himself, and a margarita for Roxas.

"Figured I'd start ya off easy," he said, handing Roxas the plastic cup.

"Thanks," the boy replied, knowing he wasn't ready for a strong taste of alcohol. He stared at the cup for a moment, unsure if he should drink the strange substance.

Axel clapped him lightly on the back. "Drink up, Roxie buddy. It doesn't bite." He then gave a wink followed by a teasing smirk. "I will if you ask nicely, though."

"Shut up." The ocean-eyed boy smirked, and took a swig of the drink in question. His face contorted into a look of mixed pain and discust.

"Too strong?"

The blonde coughed a little, wanting to scrape off his tongue and throat. He put down his red plastic cup, and looked at the other with sour eyes. "How do you drink that shit?"

The red-head shrugged and finished off his beer, then left to get another.

Roxas suddenly felt a headache coming on, the pain first ringing in his ears, and sat down on the nearby couch. The blonde femme sitting beside hime turned to look at him. He noticed that she had two pieces of hair sticking out like alien antennae.

"Hey, kid. You okay?"

"Headache. I think it's from the loud music at the concert."

The girl smiled, and placed a little white pill in the palm of his hand. "Take this, you'll feel better in no time."

He shoved it into his mouth and swallowed, thinking nothing of it. The girl had given him an asprin for sure, right?

Should he have flipped the pill over to look at it, he would have not seen the word 'asprin'. Instead, the logo for Mercedes Benz would have tipped him off that this was something completely different. However, Roxas was naive, and did not.

Axel had been distracted by a group of girls for some time, though how long, he wasn't sure. When he got back to the blonde, he found him staring at his own hands in awe, blue eyes filled with curiosity and amazement.

"Uh... Rox, you okay?" the demon asked, raising an eyebrow.

The blonde then turned to him, his smile so alarmingly bright and full, it made Axel take a big step backwards. "I love my hands," was the boy's simple reply.

Green eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, taking in the sight before him. From the corner of his eye, he then saw the familliar face of a nymph-like demon, giggling with a wicked grin.

The flame-haired man strode over, taking a long swig of his drink, before he looked at the blonde girl. "Larxene, the hell are you doing here?"

She mocked a look of disinterest, choosing to rap her nails lightly against her cup. "Just having a little fun."

"Roxas is my charge, Larxene, I don't need your help." he snapped.

Again, the savage nymph let out a sickly sweet giggle. "Oh, Axel, it's just a white Mercedes, chill out."

He rolled his eyes with a sigh, and returned to Roxas, who was currently rubbing his hands over the fabrc of the couch, mumbling about how it 'feels so good'.

Axel shook his head, and sat down next to the boy, taking a bottle of water from Larxene's outstretched hand, and opened it.

"Roxas, you need to drink this or you'll get dehydrated."

"Why?" His voice was simply oozing with drug-induced joy.

"You're rolling on ecstacy, it's important to drink lots of water." Axel's drunk had suddenly dissapeared, understanding that it was his job to 'babysit' the younger boy.

The happy face now looked very confused. "I'm on drugs?"

"You didn't know?"

"So... that wasn't an asprin?" he was tugging one of Axel's spikes, amazed.

The other laughed, and shook his head. "No, Roxas. You're so damned naive."

The blonde drank the water, and pressed his face into the red-head's chest, causing the slightest tint of magenta on the older's cheeks and nose.

"What are you doing?"

The boy started nuzzling him with his face. "You feel good."

Axel let out a perverted laugh. "You have _no_ idea."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

The blonde moved to sit on his heels so that he was able to touch his nose to Axel's. He smiled, looking at the green orbs he found on the face before him.

"Your eyes are pretty." He grinned in such a way that you knew, should he be a puppy, he would be wagging his tail.

Axel looked away, the slight tinge creeping down to his neck.

_Remain dignified, dammit!_

"You are so at your peak."

"How can green burn so wildly like fire?" the blonde wondered aloud.

"Because they have fire in them."

"Happy fire?"

"Hell fire."

"No, you're too nice for that."

Axel chuckled, and pulled himself away to lean on the back of the couch, pulling the boy to his chest and petting his hair.

"You just enjoy your roll, okay? Might as well, right?"

"Okay," Roxas responded, snuggling into the older boy's warmth.

Axel continued to take care of the blonde until he knew it was safe for him to fall asleep. He knew he couldn't take him home yet, and got permission from the party host to stay overnight.

Eventually, Axel fell asleep with the boy cradled in his arms. His last thoughts were disbelief at his actions, until he came up with a good reason to explain them.

_I'm only doing this to gain his trust, and follow my orders,_ he thought, before sleep took hld of him and carried him away.

Author's note: The bunny has been freed, thanks to all the lovely reviews! I haven't had time to respond to them yet, but fear not! I will soon. Keep 'em coming in the meantime, though, Or Axel and Roxas will never wake up! Why? Because I'm the writer, and I can. D:


	5. Captive

**Moonlight Shadow**

By Candied

Author's note: Wow, okay. So, after a long holiday of seeing my family and everyone else's... I'm finally back with an update! Sorry sorry!!! My family says I'm a practically a hermit, and so they use the holiday excuse to drag me out of my shell for a few weeks, and introduce me to relatives I've never met. If that weren't bad enough, my boyfriend's family and friends' families do the same. But now I'm back, and will be updating quickly once again! Yayyyyy! Ok, so we have some of everyone in this chapter (that you've met so far) so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to all my reviewers, I was too busy to reply to you all again, and I'm soooooo sorry. I love you all though, so don't think you're not appreciated!!!!

Chapter 4: Captive

The sunlight danced across Sora's eyelids, and he groggily pulled the sheets over his face. It was much too early for such a cheery thing as the sun, even for such a bright person as Sora. His efforts to shut out this light was in vain, however, and he grunted, pulling the sheets back down in defeat.

Blue eyes forced themselves open as the boy sat up, looking to the empty bed of his twin. His eyes blinked at it for a moment, before the melodic voice of the angel across the room floated to his ears.

"He never came home last night," Riku told him, his voice slightly worried. After all, he knew Axel was a demon.

"Oh," Sora mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his fists, having all the ferocity of a watermelon.

Riku couldn't help but laugh a little at the cute sleepiness of his charge. He recieved a soft smile from the other, before he witnessed a tired yawn from the younger boy.

"I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast," Riku told him, leaving the younger boy to dress and going down the stairs.

Cloud was sitting at the table, Tifa practicing her punches on her training equipment in the adjoining livingroom. When Riku entered, the blonde man looked away as usual, and so the boy made his way to Tifa.

"I guess Uncle Cloud doesn't have to worry about you, huh?" he asked with a chuckle.

The woman of the house paused in her training and turned to the boy she thought her nephew. "I just wish I could get my boys to practice some self-defense."

Riku shrugged, admiring the woman that could obviously take care of herself. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Tifa smiled, and bent over at the waist towards the silver-haired boy. "Of course he will, he's a Strife!"

In the kitchen, Cloud sat drinking a cup of coffee, face hidden behind his newspaper. Still, that silver-haired, aqua-eyed boy haunted him deep down in his bones. From the corner of one ice-blue eye, he could have sworn he saw a solitary black feather slowly float to the ground.

------------------------------------------------

In that place between conciousness and slumber, Roxas nuzzled his cheek into the warmth he found beneath it, finding the soft cloth over the firm body quite comfortable. Though, he wasn't so sure exactly what it was beneath him that was so soft.

He stirred a little, before opening dreary eyes, looking at the black-panted legs in front of his face. _A lap_, he thought again closing his eyes, _I'm laying on a lap._

His face shifted ever so slightly, in an effort to find a more pleasing position, when he felt something a bit more firm and quite cylindrical against his poor, innocent little cheek.

The blue orbs opened wide, Roxas all but jumping off the demon whose arousal had tainted his face. The red-haired man opened one eye first, questioning the boy with it, before looking down at the bulge in his pants and grinning. The other was blushing wildly and trying to stutter out some words, but obviously having great difficulty.

"You interrupted a really great dream, y'know that?" Bright green eyes stared at the other, now fully awake and stretching out long arms. He obviously wasn't embarrased of his anatomy at all.

"I can see that!" Roxas made as if to wipe Axel's 'cooties' off his face, causing laughter from the other.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been smothering my crotch with your face-"

"Enough!" Roxas cut him off, flailing his arms around wildly, unwilling to admit that his face had been so violated.

His eyes glanced around the room, at first not recognizing his surroundings. Slowly, the events of the previous night came to memory, and a blush crept its way over the boy's face. That... what was it called? Ecstacy? It had made him as cuddly as a kitten with the demon, and it made him feel akward.

Then, a sudden stabbing pain came to the boy's mouth, and he clutched his face as a cry of agony escaped his lips. It was as if someone were drilling holes in his teeth, right on the nerves.

"Shit," Axel cursed, moving to pull the boy to his chest. "I forgot about that. Ecstacy makes you grind your teeth. You won't be able to eat anything for a while."

A grumbling noise came from the blonde's stomache, followed by a muffled whimper of distress into Axel's shirt.

Axel's hand pushed itself through the tangled blonde spikes of the pained boy, a feeling of eerie sorrow in his chest. He couldn't place the feeling, as he had never felt anything like it before. Could this be the pain of sadness? Guilt? Pity? And if so, what on earth did he have to be sad or sorry about?

His thoughts were interrupted as the younger boy clasped at his shirt in torment. He was pushing himself further into Axel's arms, Axel- his savior from the night before. Somehow, he needed the comfort of the warm body that held him as he endured this anguish.

The gloved hands held Roxas close, without a thought as to why. For now, the younger needed him, and Axel knew without a doubt that he would be there when he was needed.

"Hey, let's go get you some applesauce. It shouldn't be too hard on your teeth." He offered, knowing it was almost the only thing the boy could eat without too much trouble.

They stopped by a store on their way back to the Strife house, and Axel bought the blone some applesauce and pre-made pudding. When they got back in the car, Roxas started to eat the pudding, though it was quite painful for him. He was hungry though, and so tried not to complain.

"You going to be okay?" Axel asked, glancing at the boy from the corner of his eye as he drove.

"Yeah, it's not that bad."

They remained in mostly silence the rest of the way, save Axel shouting obscenities at other drivers for various reasons. Roxas was practically holding on for dear life, making good use out of the provided "Oh, shit!" handle.

-----------------------------------------

Cloud, Tifa, Sora, and Riku sat in the dining room, eating some lunch. Tifa was glancing out the window every time a car went by, in hopes that her son would be in one of them, pulling into the driveway.

Another car passed, and Sora offered his mother a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, mom. I'm sure Roxas is fine."

The brunette woman showed a beaming grin. "Oh, I'm sure he is. It's just that he usually calls."

When a black car with red racing stripes pulled into the driveway, it took Tifa all of .5 seconds to make her way from the kitchen to the front door. When it opened, Tifa was ready and equipped with her 'mother of doom' speach.

"Wherehaveyoubeen!? Whydidn'tyoucall!?"

Roxas had only been one foot inside the house when the yelling had started, and made to run back out, but Axel pushed him harshly inside.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Strife. It's completely my fault," he lied. _Who was to blame, anyway? Larxene?_

Tifa, incapable of rudeness towards a friend of her son's that she barely knew, placed a hand on Axel's shoulder. "Oh, I'm sure it's not your-" The warmth of Axel's body crept to her skin, even through his hoodie he had put on. Her eyebrow twitched upward, and she moved her hand to Axel's forehead.

"Oh! You're burning up!"

"No, I'm fine, real-"

"No wonder you couldn't bring Roxas home! Oh, you shouldn't have been driving!"

Before any of the males in the Strife household could have spoken, Axel was scooped up into Tifa's strong arms as though she were carrying a feather.

She rushed him into the livingroom, and started barking out orders to her family. Before he knew it, Axel was layed on a couch with a pillow to rest on, tucked into a blanket, had a bag of ice on his head, and a thermometer sticking out of his mouth.

"Axel, who do you live with, hmmm?" the woman asked, looking at him with ternder, motherly eyes.

"Er... I lff alne," he mumbled around the thermometer.

"Alright then, you'll just have to stay here and let us take care of you." She turned to the other males in the house. "Now boys, I want you to take good care of Axel. He can't possibly go home until he is well. Cloud and I will go to the store and pick up some medicine and fluids."

Roxas laughed a little, the pain in his mouth having subsided a little. "But mom, Axel is-"

"Roxas, I don't care if Axel is a _remnant_," Cloud shuddered at Tifa's words, "He is sick, and we need to get him well!"

_Remnant? Remnant..._ Riku didn't understand why the word seemed so familliar to him, as if it were a broken piece of his memory that he couldn't tap into. And why did Cloud seem to be so bothered by it? Nevermind that, what the hell was Tifa saying!?

"Uncle Cloud," Riku spoke, hoping the blonde could be the voice of reason, "We don't know anything about this guy. Are you sure we should keep him here?" The last thing the angel wanted was to live with this monster, for however long.

However, as Axel played this scenario over in his mind, a devlish smirk came to his lips. His 'fever' would never go down, thanks to the fire within him. This would mean that he would be able to live here with Roxas, and further advance his plan of action because he would always be around. If that wasn't dreadfully perfect, what the hell was?

"Let him stay," Cloud replied, faced away from the angel. Axel did a mental jig. The blonde moved towards the door, never facing his supposed nephew, as he never could. It just... hurt a little.

Tifa followed him outside, getting into the car to go to the store with him. Her eyes looked sad, a frown on her lips with concern. "Cloud, why won't you look at Riku?"

No answer. They started to pull out of the driveway.

"He is your nephew!"

"Doesn't he... remind you of someone?"

"What?"

"Doesn't he?"

"You mean...?"

"Yes. Him."

Author's note: H'ok. So, before any of you ask why I know so much about drugs, I was a wild kid back in the day, heh... So, uh... yeah, I admit it. Clean now, though, so don't worry about me. Anyway, I am holding the next chapter hostage until I get some reviews! The next thing I'll be posting will be the first chapter of the prequel to S!CK, so look forward to it! Also, as a thank you for reading this story, I've decided to do a little art for you all of the characters! This first one is Axel, and I'm not that good at it... but hey, why not? You can find it in my writers journal, the link's in my profile. You can also find some lj icons there. It's my homepage, so check it out.


	6. Chemicals

**Moonlight Shadow**

By Candied

Author's note: Man, I was going to update Error 404 before this, but then I realized that this one hadn't been updated in forver. Sorry for taking so long, by the way. I've been working double shifts and coming home to pass out, so that's why I haven't been updqating. I've got a couple days off though, so I should be able to update again soon. As soon as I post this, I'm going to reply to your reviews. Then, I'll start on the next chapter of Error 404. Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter five!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Chemicals

Back at the house, Riku had grown slightly irritated at the current situation. Here he was, things going fine with Sora, when this demon just had to show up and start trouble. Even worse, now he was going to be staying with them for an indefinate length of time, for Riku knew that his 'fever' would not be subsiding any time soon.

In a fit of anger, Riku stormed off, up the stairs and into the room the three had been sharing. He did not want to display his discontent in front of the others, seeking the silence and seclusion of the bedroom, sitting on his bed and crossing his arms, closing his eyes.

He was taking deep breaths, in an attempt to calm himself down. This demon had gone too far for sure, and though he wasn't quite certain of his intentions, he was more than eager to rid the demon of his life. Unfourtunately, that was no longer in his job description. So far, he had done nothing to Sora, and so he could not-

"Ahrm." Someone quite close to him cleared their throat.

Riku opened his aquamarine eyes, startled by he blue ones he found directly before him, and moved back a bit in suprise.

Sora laughed, bent over at the waist in front of him. His smile was breathtaking, and Riku felt his heart quicken just the slightest bit.

"Why so blue?"

Blue? Blue like the oceans before him, peering down into his very soul. Riku felt a warm sensation creep up his chest, into his neck. Soon, the feeling was over his cheeks, and he was still silently peering into the saphires before him.

"Riku...?" The boy raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side a bit in question.

Riku snapped himself from his daze, averting his eyes. "I just... don't like that Axel guy."

Sora sighed and stood up straight. "He seems nice enough. Roxas likes him, and I guess that's good enough for me."

"He's a bad influence."

The brunette crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "So? Roxas isn't that easily manipulated. Trust me, I know. He's stubborn. He'll be fine."

Riku again chanced a glance at his charge. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

Riku gave a half smile. Either Sora was kind hearted to a fault, or terribly naive. Perhaps both. Still, Riku could not find a reason for the way the boy made him feel as though he were glowing. What was that all about, anyway?

Meanwhile, in the living room, Roxas was peering down at Axel with an inquisitve eyebrow, arms crossed. "So, you didn't really try to fight back at my mother." He winced a bit, his teeth still in pain.

Axel spit the thermometer out onto the coffee table. "Why should I? This could be fun, us living together."

"Why's that?"

Axel stuck his tongue out playfully. "Please, like you don't want me around."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you're a liar."

Roxas laughed, plopping himself down next to the redhead. "Well, I guess it could be cool. Not sure my mother will be willing to let you out of bed much, though."

Axel seemed to ponder this fact for a moment, before nodding his head when he came to a conclusion. "Yeah, but she can't really stop me, can she?"

Roxas tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Axel stood, pulling the blanket off himself and letting the bag of ice drop to the floor. He turned to the blonde, his smirk playing gently across his lips. "C'mon, let's go have some fun."

When Sora and Riku came back downstairs, the two were already gone. Riku was sure, however, that they would be up to no good.

---------------------------------

The two were zipping down the road in Axel's car now, Roxas starting to grow accustomed to the emerald eyed man's reckless driving. When they pulled up to a stop light, a car to their side revved their engine, and Axel grinned, revving his back.

Roxas turned to him, eyes wide. "Axel, what the hell are you doing?"

"Racing."

"But Axel-"

The light turned green, and the two cars flew down the road. Roxas again gripped his seat for dear life, finding himself voiceless. They were zig-zagging through traffic, cutting off countless other drivers. Axel was laughing like a maniac, and the blonde looked liable to burst into tears at any moment. He knew that Axel was a wild child, but this may just have been too much for the boy to handle. This was... suicide.

They had pulled ahead, and both their hearts were racing- Axel's with adrenaline, Roxas' with fear. It was only a few moments later when they heard a loud bang, and the blonde turned around to see that the other car had t-boned an innocent driver at the last intersection. He turned to Axel, fear finally consuming him enough to find his voice.

"STOP! NOW!"

Axel's face morphed into suprise, and he slowed the car down, pulling over into the emergency lane to stop. "What's wrong, Rox?"

The boy was shaking, but from fear or anger, one couldn't say. "You were going 120! We could have been killed! That other car could have killed who they hit!" His fists were clenched, face unbearably fearful.

Killed? Axel pondered the thought. He was a demon, and therefore he could not die, at least not by some silly car crash. But Roxas... He looked at the boy's face. Roxas was human, and therefore mortal. His face went somber, and he put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm... sorry."

The younger boy's breathing was still rapid, but he turned his head away from the demon. "It's... okay. Just don't do that again."

Axel nodded, suddenly feeling that emotion again; the one he couldn't explain. If he lost Roxas... what would he do? Roxas was his charge, his very reason for being on the above world. If Roxas were to die... what would happen to Axel?

Roxas turned to the redhead in suprise, his face mimicking the expression on the older boy's face. "Axel, why are you crying?"

The man looked at Roxas as though he'd asked to see his vagina. "What?"

Slowly, Roxas reached over, touching his fingers to the redhead's cheek, and showing Axel the liqui his fingers found there. "Are you okay?"

Seeing is believing, right? Axel stared at the water on the fingertips of the boy, before touching his own face to wipe the rest away. "I... don't know."

Truthfully, Axel really didn't have a clue where the tear had come from. He had never cried before, never felt sorrow. But there it was, physical evidence at his sadness at the thought of Roxas' life ending. How could it be, though? Why would Axel care? Axel didn't care, surely. He was a demon, his heart painted black. A figure of darkness created to be part of the nightmare of the afterlife for the reched and the heartless. At least, that's what he was telling himself.

He looked at the boy, who was still questioning him with those big blue orbs. He couldn't help but smile, and grinned even wider when the boy returned the lip-curling grin. It was then that he came to a terrifying realization: He actually cared about Roxas.

---------------------

Back at the house Riku and Sora were in the yard, sitting on the porch, Sora explaining his school to the angel.

"Well, it's not very big, and we'll have the same classes, so you won't get lost."

Riku nodded, looking out at the horizon. "Sora?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you religious?"

Sora made a weak smile, turning to the boy. "I never have been, but I guess I should be now, right?"

Riku turned to him, silver hair sparkling in the sunlight. "Well, now that you have evidence I suppose so."

The brunette held in a gasp at the sight of the angel. He looked so... beautiful with the rays of light shining over his pale hair and skin. Wait, wait. Boys are not _beautiful_.

Sora shook his head, looking away. "I guess... I do believe. I just don't understand why, if there is a God, why there are so many who are poor and starving."

Riku sighed, understanding. "It's sad, but without darkness, there is no light. You cannot have one without the other, and that's the depressing truth."

"I suppose you're right. I mean, you would know."

Riku nodded, his smile widening at the innocent that sat beside him. Somewhere, deep down, the angel knew that this was where he wanted to be forever. Here beside Sora. His Sora.

Turning his head to the sky, a sadness swept over him. Eventually, Sora would die, and Riku would live on. An immortal such as himself had forever, but at what expense? One day, he would lose any mortal he had any ties to, doomed to live on without them. It was a terrible fate, but Riku knew it was the way it was. Immortality was not as wonderful as one would think.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

The silver-haired boy was snapped from his daze, and turned to Sora with a fake smile. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

-------------------------------

Axel and Roxas had made it to the mall without further incident. In fact, Roxas thought, it seemed as though the demon had been extra careful when he drove this time, as though he were afraid to upset the blonde.

The two were poking around various stores now, before they came to a small section of one in particular, where Axel looked over various earrings.

Picking out a pair, he held them up to Roxas' ear. He smiled, and nodded. "These would look good on you," he noted.

Roxas shook his head with an eyebrow raised and a grin. "You're crazy, Axel. I don't have my ears pierced."

"Not _yet_ you don't."

"Huh?"

Axel looked around for a moment, before stuffing said earrings into his pocket. Roxas looked as though he would have a heart attack.

"You're going to _steal_ those?" he hissed quietly at the man.

Axel smirked, and turned to exit the store. Roxas chased after him, eyes wide. They exited without problem, and Axel started into another.

"Axel, you'll get caught!" he whispered, eyes begging.

But the demon payed no attention. In fact, after stealing a few shirts and a pair of pants in Roxas' size, he walked casually out to his car again, as though nothing had happened. The blonde was amazed at the talent, though he wasn't sure what to do. When they got in the vehicle, Axel simply removed the items from his pockets, pants, and from under his hoodie.

"Those aren't even your _size_!" The younger boy commented, looking at the clothes.

Axel nodded. "I know, they're yours. You really needed some better clothes."

The blonde looked as though he'd somehow fall out of the car. Axel had stolen all this stuff for him? The hell?

But the green-orbed man payed no mind, instead reaching over the boy to open the glove compartment and rummage through it, hand eventually exiting with a safety pin.

"Sit still," he told the other.

Roxas shook his head, wide-eyed. "The hell are you going to do with _that_?"

"I'm going to pierce your ears."

"Hell no you're not!"

But Axel reached over, grabbed Roxas by the ear, and plunged the needle through his flesh. Roxas whimpered a bit, looking at the redhead with seemingly hurt eyes. As if his teeth weren't bad enough, now his ear was stinging.

Another moment passed, and Axel pulled the needle out, sticking in the earring. "There, that's better."

"My parents are going to kill me."

"Your dad had his ear pierced."

"Yeah, but that's my _dad_."

"Trust me, it will be fine."

"I'm going to get infected."

"No you won't."

With that, Axel turned his key, and they left the parking lot, on their way home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: So, there you have it! A little SoRiku, a little AkuRoku, and both fluffy and sweet. Roxas is learning to be a bad boy, and Sora's just cute and naive. Gotta love it. Don't forget to check out the other stories, and of course, review! If you don't review... Axel and Riku will go back to their respective homes! O.O So review!!!!


End file.
